Hankyu, la ciudad de los excesos
by Helena Key
Summary: Sesenta años después de la muerte de Naraku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru vuelven a encontrarse en un pequeño suburbio de la ciudad de Hankyu, Osaka. Olvidando los viejos rencores, la relación de los hermanos lentamente comienza a cambiar. Sin embargo, la idea del suicidio, que a rondado por la cabeza de Inuyasha desde la muerte de su esposa, no deja de atormentarlo. InuyashaxSesshomaru
1. Crepúsculo, o una tarde en la Metrópoli

**Hankyu, la ciudad de los excesos**

Capítulo 1; **Crepúsculo**

Música Utilizada; **Meltdown - Kagamine Rin**

La bóveda celeste que rodea al firmamento puede ser simplemente cautivadora. Siempre coloreada de tonos tan dispares, adornada con detalles tan encantadores como el cielo y las estrellas. Sus matices, a veces tan blancos y a veces tan negros, tan inestables durante las horas del día, transpiran un embriagante sosiego a través de sus poros. El estado de la atmosfera es algo incomparable, especialmente durante el crepúsculo.

Las antiguas costas del Japón poseían, sin embargo, las transformaciones más admirables en el continente. Lejos, en el horizonte, un resplandor rojizo se extendía por el bordaje de las nubes, cubriendo con un manto, rojo y naranjado, el cielo que una vez fue de un color calmo y azulenco. El sol de la tarde ardiente se difuminaba entre el cándido mar nipones, en una magnifica puesta de sol. ¡Tan simple y abrasadora resultaba aquella escena que incluso el ser más insensible y menos detallistas de todos hubiera sido capaz de derrumbarse ante sus encantos! Y precisamente así era conocido aquel colérico mitad-bestia, que entonces, lograba perderse en los colores del paisaje. La quietud, después de pasados meses tan amargos y angustiosos, lograba embargarlo sin prejuicio alguno.

Los rayos del sol resplandecían en las blancas aguas de la costa, iluminando su rostro con un pálido resplandor amarillento. Cuan calurosa podía ser esa tarde de verano, que hasta simple rose de la arena resultaba ardiente, doloroso, como si una corriente de luz recorriese todo tu cuerpo. Esa extraña sensación, tan propia de los días de verano, ese día era abrasadora. Precisamente sucedió, cuando la lívida luz del día liberó al crepúsculo de su encierro matutino, y lo abrigo en el lejano horizonte, que aquel tórrido paisaje, una descollante tristeza y el amparo de la soledad fueron consumidos por una sola cosa. Un nombre, que no logro articularse, y murió en un vano susurro.

¿En cuantas ocasiones esa antigua figura mujeril se había balanceado por su cabeza, como el fantasma de un recuerdo, que lo atormentaba con la nitidez de su memoria?...

El arrullo del mar parecía formularle una pregunta…

**_"¿Cuáles eran los motivos de aquel suplicio? …"_**

Inuyasha sintió como aquella quietud lo hubo embargado, se sumía en el olvido, y daba paso al miedo y a la angustia. ¡Como deseó entonces tener un cigarro en la amo y sentir esa ardiente bola de humo escapar de sus pulmones! El desgraciado realmente parecía creer que envenenarse con los males del cigarrillo podría solucionar sus problemas, cuando no hacían nada más que calmar sus nervios. Poco a poco, los sentimientos más siniestros y oscuros que lo habitaban se fueron apoderando él. Por leves instantes se sintió consumido.

Desde un tiempo para aquel mil demonios lo atormentaban durante ese corto lapso de tiempo entre acostarse y quedarse dormido. ¡Terribles monstruos, que entre dientes y garras lo sumían en un sueño extraño, donde sus miedo ante lo eterno y lo efímero lo hacía rondar por la idea de poner fin a su vida!. ¡Que fantasía más placentero, y sin embargo, tan dolorosa! Pues el placer y el dolor no siempre son antónimos. Pero solo era cuando despertaba, agitado y sudoroso, entre las grisáceas sabanas de su futón de tela, con los ojos dilatados y el corazón en la garganta, que la incompleta fantasía se convertía en un deseo de realización. Un deseo difuso, poco claro, y hasta absurdo, tan solo al tocar el fondo de su imprecisión. ¡La tortura que sufría día a día incomparable debía ser!

Sin embargo, un punto vitalmente moral en su cabeza, donde aún palpitaba hinchada la vena del instinto de supervivencia, lo persuadía a recriminarse aquellos pensamientos, y a seguir con su día a día.

Oiru gire no raitaaa

**El aceite ya se esta acabando en el encendedor**

Yaketsuku youna ino naka

**Mi estomago nerviosamente se quema por dentro**

Subete ga sou uso nara

**Si todas las escenas fuesen hechas de mentiras**

Hontou ni yokatta noni ne

**Realmente me sentiría muy feliz y aliviada**

Un estruendoso sonido, que venía siendo un relámpago, obligó a Inuyasha a abandonar sus reflexiones. Perdido en su cavilaciones, no se había dado cuenta de que la noche había caído. El olor a humedad, siempre presente en las infectas tierras de Hankyu, nuevamente llegaba para atormentarlo. Con cierta indulgencia controlo sus nervios, comprendiendo, o más bien convenciéndose a sí mismo, de que lo mejor entonces era regresar a su casa. Tal vez, ¿Un lugar seguro y abrigador, como quien, dice_, un hogar?_

**Aquella absurda idea fue desechada con desdén…**

Durante sus caminatas el muchacho siempre mantenía su cabeza gacha; decaído y encorvado, chapoteando en los pozos de agua que desfiguraban los senderos no pavimentados. Después de un día desperdiciado en lo vacuo de sus pensamientos, salía de la playa de la pequeña Metrópoli, y atravesaba los almacenes, buscando la estación de Okamachi. Absortó ante los pensamientos que se formaban en su mente, se dedicaba a ignorar al mundo a su alrededor, que giraba sobre su propio eje agitada y presurosamente. A las personas, _a los humanos, _los ignoraba, los rehuía; como si fuesen algo extraño, diferente, que aún no había decidido si temer o despreciar.

Ese día Inuyasha abordó el tren de la línea Hankyu-Takarazuka, como de costumbre, y se instaló en un pequeño asiento trasero, alejado de la multitud. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a los comerciantes y a los vendedores, desmontando sus negocios después de un arduo día de trabajo. Él no lo entendía, la verdad, eso de matarse trabajando toda el día, todas las semanas, para conseguir un sustento. No, él nunca había hecho nada como eso. Inuyasha no entendía el hambre, ni la sed, tampoco la codicia ni la envidia. Él solo entendía el agotamiento y la fatiga. El aburrimiento y la monotonía cotidiana.

Los ojos de Inuyasha siempre mostraban una penosa melancolía a quien los mirase. Justo entonces, si alguien lo encarase y viese esa triste mirada, perdida en el cristal de la ventana, podría haberlo confirmado. Seguramente personas afuera, en sus carruajes, aburridos de ver el paisaje que los rodeaba. Ese día en particular la amargura se había apoderado de él. Visto desde la actualidad; desde el parapeto de los años transcurridos hasta el siglo 16, hundido en los ojos de una sociedad, entonces, ahora y siempre, vacía de corazón, parece completamente absurdo que un sentimiento tal como la tristeza pudiese obtener el potencial suficiente como para arruinar toda tu vida.

Y aún así allí estaba él; acurrucado en un rincón de un vagón casi vacío, sin hambre, ni sed, ni frío, y sin embargo, desamparado.

Escondida en algún lugar de la ciudad de Toyonaka, en el suburdio de Maidemmura, se divisaba a los lejos una pequeña hectárea de tierra, en cuyo centro se alzaba una casa, pequeña y solitaria. Ese lugar físico, que no debía deglutir su corazón en un miedo tan atroz, representaba ahora su pesadilla cotidiana. Continuamente al encontrarse frente a frente a la puerta de esa cabaña su estomago amenazaba con vomitar su propio corazón, semi-engullido entre su tráquea y su garganta. ¡Y es que aquella sensación era insoportable! Aquella sensación de tristeza y desesperación que provoca la monotonía; divagando entre el miedo y la angustia ante la caída hacía un abismo sin fondo. Como los oxidados barrotes de una celda, en la que estaba condenado a pasar el resto de sus días. Y el terrible martirio no era en si el encierro, sino el saberse atrapado en una jaula de puertas abiertas.

Inuyasha entró en la cabaña, cabizbajo, y víctima de la fatiga, se dejó caer en un rincón, a un lado de la puerta de papel de arroz. Casi inmediatamente, un chillido, limpio y agudo, resonó en el salón, produciéndole un escalofrío. Subió la mirada, para ver a un hombre, asemejando a un perro pateado, tirado del pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Una risilla nerviosa escapó de sus labios, y sus ojos se llenaron de lastima. Un asfixiante hedor a alcohol invadía el lugar; la botella de sake, no muy lejos de la puerta y del hombre tirado, se derramaba por los suelos, pudriendo la madera. El muchacho se acercó, cauteloso, al cuerpo inmóvil, y se inclinó sobre él. Unos mordaces ojos de lobo, de un intenso color azul, enfrentaron su mirada, despertando en Inuyasha un repentino deseo de escapar. Sin embargo, permaneció allí, quieto, sin mover ni un solo musculo. Koga había despertado.

- ¿Qué me estás viendo? - Fue lo que le dijo, entre molesto y perturbado, con una expresión seria, pesada. Inuyasha dio un largo suspiro, recogiendo la botella de alcohol que había caído al suelo. El lobo, ya no tan feroz, murmuro algo ilegible entre gruñidos, a lo que el mitad-bestia lo forzaba a levantarse del suelo.

"Maldita sea..." murmuro el lobo, ya no tan feroz, entre gruñidos. Un suspiro resonó en la habitación ante el desencanto, cuando él mitad-bestia forzó a Koga a levantarse del suelo.

Producto del batir frenético de sus alas, el murmullo de los mosquitos parecía el único ruido que, resonante, se abría paso ruido en la quietud de la habitación. La botella de Sake que descansaba sobre la mesa era todo lo que parecía estar fuera de lugar; todo en la habitación estaba guardado bajo llave en los modestos muebles de tensu. Inclusive el sofocante hedor a alcohol se había esfumado en el aire, apoderándose del ambiente una sensación más rancia y dulzona.

El negligente cuerpo que se tendía sobre el futón no se movía. Llevaba tiempo sin moverse. Por lo demás ya no era un hombre, (o al menos, no lo parecía) si con ello se pensaba en un ser vivo, capaz de respirar o moverse. Algo que parecía muerto, pero no lo estaba. Algo a lo que apenas se le podía llamar persona, porque en ese estado ya no pensaba ni sentía.

Inuyasha vio una última vez al lobo, que tirado boca abajo sobre el futón, dormía en una posición por demás incomoda. Abandonó entonces la habitación, llevándose consigo la botella de Sake a la que tan adicto se había vuelto el lobo durante los últimos tiempos.

Algunos de los frenéticos mosquitos aun intentaban salir de allí; hijos del hambre que habían atiborrado su gula, y ahora deseaban escapar. Aleteaban contra la putrefacta madera, intentando en vano abrirse paso a través del muro impenetrable. Tarde o temprano acababan rindiéndose, y volvían a sucumbir ante su hambre, buscando de nuevo aquello que fue un hombre en su día, y que ahora parecía poco más que vivo.

**Las luces de la ciudad brillan**

Machi-akari hanayaka

**Con un frío dolor como éter anestésico**

Eezaru masui no tsumetasa

**Sin poder dormir a las 2 A.M**

Nenure nai gozen niji

**Todo cambio y perdió el control de las reglas**

Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru

El insomnio se apodero de Inuyasha una vez más. Sus ojos permanecían inertes mirando al techo; parecía muerto. El tiempo puede trascurrir muy lentamente cuando alguien sufre de insomnio, especialmente cuando no se tiene nada con que malgastar tus horas de sueño perdido. Aquella inhibición interna tan desprovista de sentido, que parecía dispuesta a no dejarle dormir por muy cansado que estuviese, se estaba volviendo desesperante.

Balanceándose en un movimiento automático sus ojos se paseaban por el rayado cristal ventana, enmarcado de cortinas de un color casi turquesa, bajaban hasta el suelo de madera de caoba, que con el pasar del tiempo había perdido su brillo, y subían para ver al techo, donde titilaba, solitario, un bombillo de luz. Un aburrido juego que se repitió una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente su mirada se clavó en la botella de alcohol que hacía un par de horas había dejado sobre la mesa.

Aquella botella en un inicio solo le pareció eso; una botella. Después vio en ella algo más, algo mucho más grande e importante que una simple botella de alcohol. Vio una adicción; una droga. Una de esas adicciones que comienzan por mero gusto, como un escape de la vida diaria, del aburrimiento, incluso a veces de la realidad. Una de tantas absurdas formas de divertimento. Hasta que más tarde el objeto de risas y celebración se ve hundido en la ansiedad, la angustia y la irreflexión.

Se vuelve una dependencia. Una necesidad. ¿Qué era aquella botella realmente? ¿Solo veneno? Quizás fuese poco más que un frasco y solo le buscaba trasfondos a una idea plana. Tal vez no, ¿Representaría entonces, la mismísima adicción? ¿Solo otra manera, de las tantas formas humanas de la autocompasión? Se acercó a la ventana y tomo entre sus manos aquella cosa, que ya no sabía que era. Afuera, todo estaba envuelto en la tormenta. El sonido de la lluvia asaltaba sus oídos desde hacía horas, en son del ruido que producían los insectos en el jardín.

Sus dedos pasaron por la punta de la botella, moviéndose en forma circular. Tomó el mango de la botella y le dio vuelta, vertiendo su contenido por fuera de la ventana. Tan rápido poco salía de la boca de la botella, el líquido blanquecino se desparramó por entre el césped del jardín, causándole un escalofrío al ver como recaía sobre la madera de la casa. Lo expulso tiró, absolutamente todo, con un asco grabado en el estomago. Porque una vez fuera de su alcance el Sake no podía causarle daño. Se tiró agotado en la cama, listo para someterse a sus propias pesadillas, y a otros cuantos martirios, no sin antes decirse a sí mismo que esa salida que había tomado Koga no era para él.

* * *

Esperó que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Se que es un finc bastante raro, pero denle una oportunidad :)

P.D: Se supone que este es un InuyashaxSesshomaru. ¡Así que no malinterpreten lo de Inuyasha y Koga! Dos hombres pueden vivir juntos sin necesidad de que sean pareja O.O


	2. Anochecer, o una pintura al fresco

Hankyu, la ciudad de los excesos

Capitulo 2; **Anochecer.**

Música Utilizada; **Nirvana – Come as you are.**

Las líneas negras que la conformaban eran sutiles y delicadas, llenas de gracia en su forma y contextura. Todas y cada una de ellas expresaban una calma y un sosiego que casi podían palparse con la mano; un sentimiento tan solo encarnado por el aspecto cálido y suave de su pintura. Sus delicados trazados a tinta y sus complicados bosquejos en carboncillo daban la forma a un cuerpo femenino, que de rostro afable y buenas proporciones, lanzaba una picara sonrisa al espectador, remarcada por su pintalabios rojo. Estoy hablando por supuesto, de un cuadro. Un hermoso cuadro que el señor Sesshomaru modelaba en la estancia de su casa, postergada, polvorienta y olvidada.

Era una pieza agraciada, de esas que entonces se abrían vendido al mejor postor, y sin embargo, el artista no parecía hallar en ella la belleza que otros si habrían encontrado. Independientemente de lo que pudiesen pensar, no se trataba de un hombre inconformista, mucho menos caprichoso. Simplemente, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, encontraba en su obra una sensación de vació que la hacía lucir incompleta. Se había resignado a pintar desde entonces; a permanecer hora tras hora frente al cuadro, sin tocar en ningún momento la tempera o el pincel.

Cualquiera diría que el simple hecho de sentarse a reflexionar, esperando que inexplicablemente la respuesta llegase hasta él, no resolvería su problema. Sin embargo, más tarde que temprano, el señor Sesshomaru se daría cuenta de que le disgustaba la falta de realismo en su pintura. -Y no me refiero, por supuesto, a ese realismo físico que, basado en luces, oscuridad y perspectiva, caracterizaría a la pintura del siglo 18, sino a ese que te hace sentir el dolor, la amargura y el miedo que embargarían al personaje representado, y que te hace pensar, de la forma más ingenua e irracional, que en el lienzo enmarcado en tu pared hay algo más que una cara sonriente.

A su obra le faltaba emoción; ese incesante grito a la vida -y a veces a la muerte- que hace eco alrededor de la existencia humana. Y al darse cuenta, el artista se detuvo en seco, y se preguntó, en una voz taciturna:

_**¿Es posible encarnar la fría tozudez de la vida tan solo en tempera y pincel?**_

__¿Es posible pintar la vida acosta de la sinceridad, sin correr el riesgo de caer en la hipocresía y el dramatismo? En sus días de juventud -como le gustaba llamarlos- cuando aún no se había visto aprisionado por los rencores de la guerra, y su juicio no había sido nublado por los deseos de poder y la búsqueda incesante de la omnipotencia, el señor Sesshomaru había sido una persona sencilla. Un hombre de caprichos y deseos sencillos. Si estaba molesto, refunfuñaba, si se sentía feliz, sonreía, y a veces, muy pocas veces, cuando se sentía triste, lloraba. Ahora, algo escondido en la profundo de su ser, aún atrapado en la frialdad del belicismo, le negaba permitirse semejantes emociones.

Esa tarde de verano, igual que todos los días, el señor Sesshomaru se sentó en el banquillo frente al lienzo. Y como siempre, salió de su casa agobiado, dejando en la sala de estar un cuadro sin terminar.

Ese día las calles de la metrópolis estaban llenas de gente; la multitud se aglomeraba con impaciencia alrededor de los almacenes, comprando, vendiendo e intercambiando lo que se podía. En las cercanías sólo podía escucharse la saturación de voces opacándose entre sí. Las mujeres, que vendían telas de angora y baratijas hechas a mano en los rincones más alejados, en un tono agudo y chillón, que resultaba estridente para el que les pasase por al lado. Y los hombres, que vendían pesadas armaduras de antaño y viejas reliquias familiares en los mejores puestos de venta, usaban una voz más fuerte y amenazante, que colaba el miedo en los huesos del que quisiese rebajar los precios.

Poco a poco el señor Sesshomaru fue dejando atrás los almacenes, y en su lugar comenzaron a aparecer antiguas tiendas de té y pequeñas puestos de Shokudou. Entró en una de las cantinas que, al otro lado de la calle, formaban una perfecta hilera de negocios pequeños, con fachadas color granete y tejados de cubierta negra. Era un lugar espacioso, que a esas horas del día aún permanecía vació; los clientes llegarían bien entrada la noche, y entonces se volvería tanto o incluso más concurrido que los largos almacenes que el señor Sesshomaru había dejado atrás.

- Entonces, señor Sesshomaru. ¿Tiene las pinturas? - Le preguntaba la cantinera cada que ponía un pie en el local. Era una mujer pequeña, de maneras amables y corteses, que desde hacía un tiempo se había convertido en el objeto de sus atenciones.

- No he podido terminarlas. - Siempre le respondía, en una voz seca. Y ella era una mujer paciente, no le reprochaba, y le invitaba un trago de alcohol.

- La casa invita. - Siempre decía, antes de sonreírle una última vez, y desaparecer tras el mostrador.

Natsuko era una mujer peculiar por su sencillez; una sencillez semejante que la acercaba a la excentricidad. Tal vez era por esa contracción que aparecía en su rostro, en la comisura del labio superior, cuando alguien hacia algo que no le gustaba, y que deliberadamente trataba de esconder tras una amplia sonrisa. O quizás porque a lo largo del día repetía una y otra vez palabras cordiales, como "Gracias" o "Me alegra mucho" o "¡Que interesante!" en momentos en que no venían al caso, como si se estuviese esforzando al máximo por parecer amable. O, sería, probablemente, era porque su amabilidad parecía más una obligación para ella que una forma de ser. Al señor Sesshomaru aquello le parecía extraño, a veces perturbador, pero pasaba tan poco tiempo entre ellas, que no parecía darse cuenta de que todas las mujeres eran así.

Por lo tanto se quedó en el local, con un vaso a medio beber de Sake caliente, preguntándose sobre el porqué de las cosas, y levantando la cabeza, con quizás demasiada emoción, cuando creía haber hallado las respuestas. Afuera, el sol comenzó a bajar, y cuando el cielo azul se volvió de un negro oscuro, y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo, una serie de extraños personajes comenzaron a llenar el local. Hombres delgados entraban por la puerta con sus trajes de oficinistas, desasiendo el moño de sus corbatas y sentándose en una esquina con sus compañeros de trabajo; también llegaban muchachos vistiendo Kimonos, -hijos de los mercaderes que atestaba los almacenes, y que por la noche salían a divertirse cuando sus padres no los veían-. Y por último, algún que otro anciano, que demasiado cansado para seguir trabajando o hacer otra cosa además de cobrar su pensión, aún tenía energía para pasar una noche en los bares de la ciudad. Todos ellos acompañados yendo de la mano con Geishas sonrientes, gráciles y gentiles.

Aquella pretendía ser solo otra noche aburrida; gente gritando, hombres bebiendo, y mujeres chillando. Pero esa velada en particular prometía ser diferente, aunque el mismo Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta sino hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una mesa cercana, y divisaron un rostro conocido. En un principio dudo que de verdad se tratase de él, y hasta llegó a creer que había bebido demasiado. Entonces volteó a mirar el vaso medio-lleno de Sake caliente, y recordó que apenas había probado alcohol esa noche. Así que vació, esta vez con apuro, el pequeño recipiente, y se dirigió a esa pequeña esquina del bar, donde se acojonaba un viejo, y algo desdeñable, conocido.

Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be.

**Ven como eres, como eras. Como yo quiero que seas.**

As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.

**Como un amigo, como un amigo, como un viejo enemigo.**

Inuyasha lo vio sentarse a su lado sin demostrar mucha emoción, ya fuese de molestia, sorpresa, u otra cosa. Como fuese, una mesera los importunó antes de que pudiese emitir cualquier tipo de queja. Después de todo, al señor Sesshomaru no lo hubiese sorprendido saber que el mitad-bestia no quería tenerlo ni cerca, mucho menos en la misma mesa. Su relación, la verdad, nunca había sido de las mejores. - ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?–Preguntó la mujer, que mostraba rastros de cansancio e insomnio, pero continuaba sonriendo, y hablando con esa voz tan suave y complaciente propia del sexo femenino.

- Tráigame lo que quiera. - Respondió con dejadez. Al señor Sesshomaru, por alguna razón, le turbo esa forma suya de hablar. En su voz había algo ronco y afligido -no como la de un borracho, o un drogadicto, que son más quebradas, sino de las que habrías atribuido a un anciano decrepito, demasiado cansado para demostrar alguna emoción en sus maneras-.

- Nada mejor para olvidar, que un trago de alcohol. - Aconsejó, con una gran sonrisa en la cara -como insinuando que su estado actual no podía deberse a más que a un despecho pasajero-, Inuyasha, por supuesto, más que divertido pareció molesto, así que el señor Sesshomaru decidió borrar esa sonrisa en su cara y no comentar al respecto.

La muchacha se retiró a buscar el pedido, y por algún momento hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. El señor Sesshomaru decidió una excusa para su silencio en la mesera, de quien no apartó la vista hasta que hubo desaparecido entre la multitud. Inuyasha, por su parte, jugueteaba con su caja de cigarrillos, antes de hacer el ademán de tomar uno y metérselo en la boca. Sin embargo, al sentir la mirada del otro encima, no supo por qué, decidió que no era una buena idea.

- Y dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Finalmente preguntó el mitad-bestia, solo para romper el silencio. Su hermano pareció dudar por algún momento en responder, tal vez por temor a ser objeto de burlas, pero habló, y lo único que recibió fue una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Así que ahora eres un pintor?... Tengo que decir que eso no me lo esperaba. - Comentó en voz baja, mientras se entretenía desarmando el cigarro que no se había atrevido a encender. Su respuesta le había causado gracia.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú?

- Nada en especial; con suerte, me desalojan la próxima semana. - Fue lo que respondió, ni muy animado, ni muy triste. Después comenzó a reírse, y tras una sonora carcajada, que la verdad no venía al caso preguntó. - Dime una cosa, Sesshomaru. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi?

- No lo sé. Cincuenta... ¿Sesenta años? Ya lo he olvidado.

Inuyasha emitió un pequeño sonido de asombro, y su mirada ya algo desorbitada desde el principio, pareció perderse en la lejanía. Años atrás, cuando los viejos rencores se habían visto apaciguados, su relación había sido de mera indiferencia, podría decirse de una ignorancia mutua, con la cual ninguno de los dos parecía disconforme; a excepción de en una o dos ocasiones, en la que se hubo tornado violenta. No me refiero, por supuesto, a una agresión física, pues era una violencia netamente verbal, que de entre otras cosas, solo hería el orgullo. Su hermano nunca fue realmente objeto de su interés, y viceversa. Sin embargo, esa noche, quizás porque el tiempo había pasado, y no sólo ellos, sino el mundo a su alrededor, habían cambiado, ambos decidieron romper, en silencio, ese acuerdo.

- Diablos, eso es mucho tiempo... - Comentó en voz baja, recobrando aquel tono ronco y fastidiado.

Take your time. Hurry up. The choice is your, don´t be late.

**Tomate tu tiempo, apresúrate. La decisión es tuya, no te retrases.**

Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memory.

**Tomate un descanso, como un amigo, como un recuerdo lejano.**

El señor Sesshomaru bebía lentamente su trago de alcohol, enfrascándose en él como una excusa para su silencio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía una conversación decente con nadie -a excepción de Natsuko, por supuesto, con quien debía limitarse a hablar de los cuadros y su tiempo de entrega- además, nunca había sido alguien muy hablador, por la que se dice. Inuyasha tampoco se molestó en mediar palabra, o siquiera intentarlo. Estaba bastante incómodo con la situación, sin embargo, cierta curiosidad había aparecido, de repente, hacía ese vestigio del pasado que estaba sentado frente a él, y eso era suficiente como para, al menos, tolerar el silencio.

- La última vez que te vi estabas casado, ¿Puedo preguntar como terminó eso? - Comentó Sesshomaru, preguntándose si, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, Inuyasha aún estaba casado con una anciana decrepita. El mitad-bestia, por su parte, lo miró con ojos enarcados, como si de alguna forma, su pregunta lo hubiese ofendido.

- Ahome está muerta, si es lo que estás preguntando. - Respondió, tomando la botella de Sake que la mesera había dejado allí hacía unos minutos. - Lo que es bueno, porque murió antes de convertirse en una vieja arrugada. Esa abría sido una situación muy incómoda. - Sesshomaru rió por lo bajo, pensando que era extraño que Inuyasha hablase así de una mujer a la que supuestamente había querido tanto.

**"El tiempo realmente cambia a las personas."**

Fue lo que pensó, antes de vaciar por segunda vez esa noche, el pequeño recipiente lleno de Sake caliente.

Quizá no haya sido de lo más ortodoxo, aquello de la apasionada conversación en medio de una cantina de borrachos, pero en contra de todos las predicciones, aquella noche resultó entretenida. Porque es fácil reírse de las cosas cuando han quedado en el pasado; las equivocaciones que uno comete o que cometen los demás, e incluso lo momentos más desagradables o aterradores, pueden parecer risibles cuando el tiempo ha pasado, y ya no tienen tanta importancia.

Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach. As I want you to be.

**Ven cubierta de lodo, bañada en blanqueador. Como yo quiero que seas.**

As a trend, as a friend. As an old memory.

**Como una moda, como un amigo. ****Como un viejo recuerdo.**

Pasaban ya de las 4 de la mañana cuando la cantina cerró. Inuyasha y el señor Sesshomaru estaban parados a las puertas, ahora cerradas, del local, espectadores de la lluvia que opacaba esa fría madrugada de Agosto. Ambos se veían obligados a abandonar el lugar, y a la larga, olvidarse de encuentro suscitado, sin razón aparente. El segundo no tenía problemas con volver a su casa vacía, por solitaria que pudiese parecer; pues era la soledad y la tristeza que el mismo había construido y cargado a lo largo de los años. Llegado a ese punto, estaba resignado a que la soledad era parte de su ser. Sin embargo, el primero, un tanto más mareado y confuso tras aquella larga noche en vela, no tenía ganas de atravesar los almacenes para buscar la estación del tren, mucho menos tenía ganas de soportar las dos horas y media de viaje para llegar a su casa. No quería ver a Koga; realmente no quería verlo. No tenía fuerzas para aguantar otra pelea, mucho menos para encargarse de él. Aún así, pasar el resto de la noche en la calle tampoco parecía una idea muy tentadora.

- Eh, Sesshomaru. - Le llamó justo antes de que se fuera, con cierto desgano en la voz. Casi inconscientemente, tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y comenzó a enroscarlos. - ¿Crees que... crees que podría acompañarte... solo por un rato?

El señor Sesshomaru lo miró extrañado. No era, bien, una pregunta tan fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, viniendo de Inuyasha sonaba extraña. Sin nada que perder, continuó con su caminata, haciéndole una seña al mitad-bestia para que lo siguiese. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, salpicando sobre los charcos de agua que la lluvia dejaba tras de sí. No se miraban mutuamente, ni levantaban la mirada; el silencio se cernía nuevamente sobre ellos. En una, o dos ocasiones, el señor Sesshomaru se atrevió a voltear para mirar a su acompañante, que empapado por el agua de lluvia, tenía un aspecto extrañamente desamparado. Si bien la imagen no le produjo más de lo que produciría ver a un desconocido tiritando bajo la lluvia, algo en ella le dio la sensación de que eso ya había pasado; pero hacía muchos años -más de los que pudiese contar- cuando el mitad-bestia aún era un niño.

Sesshomaru sólo había visto a Inuyasha en esa forma pequeña y aniñada una vez; una sola vez en que se sintió invadido por la curiosidad hacía esa pequeña criatura, que no era una bestia, pero tampoco un ser humano. Había sido una situación extrañamente similar; era de noche, la luna estaba alta en el cielo, y llovía mucho. El mitad-bestia estaba atrapado en la tormenta, refugiándose bajo un árbol de ramas gruesas y torcidas. Sus ojos dorados, entonces grandes y bien abiertos, brillantes, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, miraban hacía la arboleda donde él permanecía escondido, como si, de alguna forma, el niño supiese que alquien estaba allí, pero no podía verlo.

Ahora, los ojos de Inuyasha parecían más pequeños y apagados, como si ese brillo lleno de confianza y certidumbre que antes habían poseído se le hubiese escapado. Todo su ser destilaba ese aire depresivo que Sesshomaru, por siempre atrapado en su soledad, encontraba tan familiar. ¿Era ese, realmente, el destino de todos los hombres? ¿En verdad la vida estaba tan ligada a la tristeza y al desamparo? O tal vez, no era la vida la culpable, sino la absurda e imprudente forma que tienen los hombres de vivirla. Sesshomaru llegó a la puerta de su casa, y entonces, pensó que si la sola búsqueda de respuestas iba a atormentarlo tanto, tal vez era mejor no encontrarlas.

- Puedes pasar... si quieres. - Le dijo al mitad-bestia, más por esa extraña forma de cortesía que había desarrollado al convivir con los humanos, que por realmente querer invitarlo a pasar.

Al entrar en la casa, Inuyasha se quitó los zapatos, y los colocó a un lado del pórtico. No era un lugar especialmente grande, si se ponía a revisar solo encontraría una pequeña cocina, un dormitorio y una sala de estar. El señor Sesshomaru, que no parecía querer ser importunado por su visita, se acomodó en el centro del salón, sentándose frente a un lienzo sin terminar. A Inuyasha, que no le importaba tanto como debería el ser ignorado, se limito a establecerse en el pequeño sofá conjunto, observando de cuando en cuando los movimientos de su anfitrión. El tiempo pasaba, y Sesshomaru no se atrevía a tomar el pincel siquiera; no lograba concentrarse teniendo a alguien en frente -tampoco es como si le fuese fácil concentrarse cuando se trataba de esa pintura-. Un par de veces, volteó a mirar a su acompañante, que realmente no parecía prestarle atención. Entonces, este le devolvía la mirada, y Sesshomaru volvía a ver hacía su pintura, tratando de disimular el silencioso escudriño.

El amanecer se avistó sobre las colinas del oriente, y el cielo negro azulado poco a poco fue volviéndose de un color purpura, que ante las luces del sol, se fundía con el blanco. Una sensación letargo y somnolencia flotaba en el ambiente. Inuyasha y el señor Sesshomaru no habían dormido en toda la noche, pero no fue sino entonces, cuando las altas horas se hacían notar, que el sueño se hacía presente. En el aire se respiraba una calma tortuosa; la tranquilidad que engendraba ese mundo, finalmente dormido, era algo perturbadora. A Sesshomaru se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Lo atrapaba el desasosiego; el sopor y el adormecimiento que solo producen las noches en vela. No estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Inuyasha, por su lado, parecía a gusto con la sensación. Se prestaba a ella con toda la intención, perdiéndose en los colores de la aurora, igual que todas las mañanas. Sus ojos brillaban con calma, perdidos en la luz del amanecer; el placer de la juventud los embalsamaba, evadiendo cualquier descomposición que el pasar de los años pudiese causar en ellos. ¿Era, quizás, por ese brillo amarillento que los había invadido junto a la luz del alba! ¡Cuánta calma había en los ojos de aquel mitad-bestia! ¡Ese brillo y esa viveza de las que se habían al ver el amanecer! ¡El fulgor que los proporcionaba el paisaje! ¡Probablemente solo un dejo de lo que alguna vez fue alegría sincera!

Los rayos del sol fosforescente lo bañaban de una inspiración que aquel pintor tan incapacitado no podía desaprovechar. La sensación de la vida le era tangible, ajena, pero tangible, y sin que él otro se diese cuenta, la fue esparciendo vigorosamente en la pintura. ¿La felicidad no se encuentra, de todas formas, en los detalles más insípidos de la vida? En un amanecer, en un cuadro, en la suave una caricia de una mujer; en la simple existencia y compañía de otro ser viviente. Es la certeza de no sentirse perdido, extranjero en el mundo entero, ajeno a la multitud. Y aunque podía seguir viviendo su vida en la más amarga soledad, podía satisfacerse con que esa pequeña felicidad que alguna vez llegó a sentir no fuese olvidada, así como el más preciado recuerdo.

Y así, sin más, el señor Sesshomaru comenzó a pintar.

_La soledad, si bien puede ser silenciosa como la luz, es uno de los más poderosos agentes, pues le es esencial al hombre. Todos los hombres vienen a este mundo solos, y solos lo abandonan._

_**Thomas De Quincey (1785-1859) Escritor Inglés.**_


	3. Amanecer, o una taza de té de Jade

Hankyu, la ciudad de los excesos

Capitulo 3; **Amanecer.**

Música Utilizada; **Shinjitsu no Uta - Do As Infinity.**

El aullido de un perro, largo y quejumbroso, resonó en los concurridos almacenes de Hankyu. Era un perro viejo, huesudo, que vagaba por las calles con la cabeza gacha y el lomo encorvado, sumiso ante la sola existencia de vida a su alrededor. Rendido a la crudeza del hambre, se arrastraba entre los pies de los transeúntes, rogando por cabezas y colas de pescado. Inuyasha, sentado en una de las mesas de la pequeña tienda de té, irguió sus orejas al oír el aullido lastimero, y volteó a mirar al perro, que hambriento y enlodado, se escondió en un rincón poco concurrido, esperando a que un miserable pedazo de pan se cállese al enlosado.

En Osaka, donde vivían las esposas y herederos de los Daimyo, la clase comerciante había encontrado un lugar prometedor donde plantar sus negocios, lejos de los arrabales más pobres, donde la gente no podía darse el lujo de comprar su mercancía, y cerca de la clase media, que siempre sumidos en sus vidas de cambios rápidos y movimiento constante, se habían caracterizado por su naciente actitud consumista. Desde entonces, Hankyu se había convertido en un rudimentario centro de comercio; un lugar de encuentro para empresarios, comerciantes y apostadores. Donde los vagabundos y las prostitutas hallaban un hogar en el mismo rincón olvidado, y las queridas se revolcaban en las camas de los esposos infelices. Donde los maleantes y vendedores de opio hallaban a sus víctimas en las vías más transitadas, y los más jóvenes se asentaban en la vía para gritar a todo pulmón "¡Se da lustre!" y "¡Se limpian zapatos!".

Inuyasha fijó sus ojos en el suelo de la tienda, surcados por un lado y el otro por las marcas paralelas de los _tatami _llenos de tierra y lodo, y en medio de un simple desvarío, que lo llevó a imaginarse a la multitud de personas con la frente perlada por el sudor -que debían de haber marchado con prisas y a trompicones por las calles para marcharse a sus trabajos después de un desayuno de diez minutos-, el mitad-bestia pareció sumirse en un sueño.

Una silenciosa lumbre se arrastraba por los intrincados caminos de Maidemmura, como lo hace el haz de una lámpara por el enlosado de un ático oscuro. Su luz tenue alumbraba el sendero que todos los días, antes del amanecer, recorrían los campesinos del arrabal en una marcha soñolienta y taciturna. Los 30 sombreros cónicos -que era el número exacto de campesinos que vivían en Maidemmura- salían en fila india de sus casas, cuando aún no alboreaba el día. Al llegar a sus sembradíos de cereal, tras una larga caminata desde su hogar hasta los arrozales, se dedicaban a la ardua tarea del labrado y el sembrado, siempre bajo la constante vigía del cálido sol de finales de otoño. Solo entonces, cuando la noche caía y la luna estaba alta en el cielo, los tocaba volver a casa para cenar con sus familias, gustosos de poder disponer del fruto de su trabajo.

Así debe ser la vida de un campesino; tranquila, laboriosa, y honesta. Ese tipo de vida que cuando ya has vendido todas tus existencias en el mercado, y vuelves a casa para cenar el arroz cocido que tú mismo has cultivado, te marca el orgullo en el pecho de saberte autosuficiente. Esa era la costumbre en el campo; o al menos, lo era en Maidemmura. Pero Inuyasha, criado bajo el seno salvaje de un mundo sin normas ni reglas, no conocía nada de lo que era una vida honesta_. _Desde que tenía memoria había vivido en un mundo diferente, donde la ingenuidad era un agravio castigado con la muerte, y la tranquilidad era acostarse por la noche bajo la luz de la luna llena, y saberse vivo.

El mitad-bestia nunca había trabajado hasta el cansancio bajo el incandescente sol la tarde. Nunca había embarrado sus pies con el frío lodo del arroz inundado. Nunca había sufrido del hambre y la desdicha durante las épocas de sequía. De ese alivio que embarga al campesino cuando por un día no debe salir al campo de labrado, él no conocía nada. Para Inuyasha, cuya sangre humana era traicionada por genes quiméricos, la vida del hombre no era una opción.

Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o

**El sol manchado de rojo**

terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo

**Lo ilumina todo; el pasado y el presente.**

kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa

**Todo lo que he imaginado, bajo la luz del ocaso**

hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka

**Es más de lo que, con mis propias manos, habría podido lograr.**

Pero un día, empujado por los agravios del amor, se había adentrado en esa absurda realidad en la que vivían los seres humanos. Había imitado sus costumbres, sus creencias y sus tradiciones sin importar cuán absurdas o incoherentes le llegaron a parecer. Se había lanzado de pique, a la fosa sin fondo que es la vida en conjunto. Entonces, en una indolente mañana de septiembre, siempre recordada por el añejo aroma de las mesclas de arcilla y aserrín y por el ininterrumpido golpeteo del martillo sobre la madera, se vio a sí mismo haciendo favores de carga pesada para ganar dinero, y trabajando hasta altas horas de la tarde por un poco más, se encontró sufriendo dolores y contrayendo enfermedades, yendo a ver a doctores y tomando medicamentos para dormir ; queriendo a las personas como a posesiones y a las posesiones como a personas; y un nudo se formó en su garganta y algo en su interior lo obligó a contener la respiración, pues supo que, después de todo lo dicho y hecho, se había vuelto parte de la humanidad.

Fundido y moldeado al gusto del hombre promedio, Inuyasha se sintió víctima del pensamiento colectivo; del triste desvarío social que reprime la vida del ser humano hasta el límite de llevarlo al cansancio y a la vejez y el rencor ante una existencia renegada y restringida, y que alguna vez había presenciado con desprecio desde lo lejos, sabiéndose libre de la presión del conjunto. Ahora, esa misma presión se cernía sobre sus hombros, como un peso muerto que hacía flaquear sus rodillas al caminar, y que al final del día, ante el más sórdido de los gritos, lo hacía caer al suelo, para recordarle cuán ligado realmente estaba al débil temple del ser humano. Y sin embargo, fue solo en ese momento en que, tras años de haber ido por la vida con los hombros caídos y la mirada baja, llevando en su espalda el rudo pesar de lo desconocido, Inuyasha supo que era lo que estaba cargando.

Nada habría podido evitar entonces que el destartalado perro salvaje, que había sido domesticado por el hombre en la peor de las formas, se hubiese quitado la vida en el más excéntrico de los escenarios -quizás, abriéndose el estomago y sacándose las entrañas en un sangriento Harakiri samurái, o tal vez ahogándose en el frío estopor que provocaría una receta entera de sus pastillas para dormir-. Sin embargo, su marcado sentido del honor no le habría permitido abandonar a su esposa de una forma tan cobarde. Más tarde, después de su muerte, y una vez conmemorado el funeral, el mitad-bestia se daría cuenta de que la muerte no le llegaba tan fácilmente a alguien que portase su sangre. E igual que esa misma mañana, antes de saltar en las frías aguas de lo que para cualquier otro hubiese sido una muerte segura, Inuyasha se halló atrapado en la pesarosa comedia negra de un suicida incapaz de morir.

Una ráfaga de viento, que llegaba desde la puerta de entrada, golpeó contra el cuerpo del mitad-bestia. Inuyasha, como salido de un profundo sueño, observó al mundo a su alrededor y lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Nuevamente estaba sentado en la mesa número trece de la tienda de té, con los ojos perdidos en el brillo cegador que el sol, al emerger del horizonte, reflejaba en los vidrios del ventanal. Bebió un sorbo de su taza de té al observar como ese mundo triste y ajetreado giraba, con desasosiego, sobre su propio eje, en ese suntuoso equilibrio que caracteriza al acróbata en la cuerda floja, bien consciente de que el menor desliz significa una rotunda caída a la muerte. Esa fría mañana de septiembre, la vida se cernía apesumbrada sobre su pecho, pareciendo, por algún motivo, más pesada que el día anterior.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron al recordar las turbias aguas del río Yodo golpeando contra su cuerpo, arrastrándolo hasta el fondo, hasta lo más profundo de la oscuridad, donde solo podía verse el oscuro matiz del color turquesa, fundiéndose junto a la pálida luz de un rayo de luna. Sus ojos se cerraron, y tiritó, aún empapado, ante el frío de la mañana. El señor Sesshomaru bebía lentamente la agria infusión de Jade, observando como aquel extraño mitad-bestia se revolvía, tembloroso, en su asiento. Vio las orejas gachas escondiéndose bajo el espeso cabello plateado, los ojos bajos, evitando su mirada, y las manos aferrándose a la pequeña taza de té. Un espasmo apareció en su ojo derecho, y dejó a un lado la bebida caliente, al sentir que su estomago se revolvía. No soportaba las maneras del mitad-bestia; de alguna forma, le evocaban debilidad.

- Pareces un perro mojado. - Exclamó, casi con desprecio.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se giraron hacía un lado, inquietas, ante la afirmación, sin embargo, sus ojos permanecieron clavados en el marco de la ventana, sin atreverse si quiera a levantarse. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su _hakama_, y sacó una caja de cigarrillos, que tan empapada como su ropa, había cogido un aspecto pequeño y achatado. Intentó inútilmente sacar uno de los delgados filtros, pero apenas lo hubo tomado se deshizo en sus manos. Algo en el rostro de Inuyasha se tensó y en él apareció un color cercano al carmín. Enterró los dedos en las hebras de su cabello, y dejando escapar un largo suspiro, bajó su cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. De repente, parecía haber caído en cuenta de lo deplorable de su situación.

- ¿Vas a decirme por qué te lanzaste, o solo te quedarás allí sentado?

El señor Sesshomaru no parecía preocupado, como cualquier otro habría estado en su situación, pero parecía molesto. El mitad-bestia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que su hermano podría estar pensado. Algo en su forma de hablar, sin embargo, le hizo perder la paciencia; hundió las garras en la endeble madera de la mesa, y por primera vez desde que entraron a la pequeña tienda, levantó la mirada. Sus ojos enarcados se veían furiosos.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - La pregunta tomó desprevenido al señor Sesshomaru, y como, realmente, no quería responderla decidió quedarse callado. Inuyasha siguió hablando al ver que no recibiría una respuesta. - No es como si te importe demasiado, o como si necesites saberlo. Solo eres un cínico, y uno muy curioso - Sus palabras sonaron extrañamente serenas, como si la simple severidad en ellas fuese una forma de reproche. Con eso, un resoplido ronco y una última mirada de desdén, Inuyasha volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- Inuyasha, te encontré intentando suicidarte. - La voz del señor Sesshomaru sonó gélida e inflexible, pero nuevamente, la angustia no conoció sus palabras. Una pared de granizo pareció formarse entre los dos, y ambos, desde su lado seguro del parapeto, guardaron silencio. Inuyasha, con una voz agria y escabrosa, rompió el hielo, repitiendo esa misma pregunta que le había hecho en la última noche de luna llena.

- Sesshomaru, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

Ante ella su hermano permaneció impasible, como siempre.

- Creo que esa pregunta la respondí la última vez que nos vimos. - Sus palabras se arrastraron, de principio a fin de la oración, como si estuviesen cansadas. Ese semblante insensible y apático hastiaba a Inuyasha.

- No, no lo hiciste. - Insistió, sin abandonar su tono severo. - Me dijiste que estabas aquí pintando, y eso no responde a mí pregunta. No quiero saber en lo que trabajas, ni cómo ni por qué lo haces. Quiero saber _por qué estás aquí, _ en esta ciudad, viviendo una vida humana.

- ...Estoy aquí porque no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. - el señor Sesshomaru lo venía como si la respuesta a su pregunta fuese obvia. Inuyasha gruñó. - Cuando los _barcos negros _llegaron los humanos dejaron de tenernos miedo. En un mundo de comercio, guerras y pólvora, los monstruos y las leyendas son solo cuentos para asustar a los niños. -

Inuyasha, de cierta forma, pareció decepcionado ante su respuesta. El mitad-bestia deslizó sus manos por el pequeño manto blanco que cubría la endeble madera del inmueble, y sobre ellas apoyó su cabeza, haciéndola a un lado en una posición de descanso. Cerró sus ojos y guardó silencio, esperando que su acompañante hiciese lo mismo. No quería oír la voz del señor Sesshomaru; su sola presencia lo irritaba. La verdad, la sensación de cercanía ante cualquier ser vivo lo irritaba. Esa flama de vida, que de cuando en cuando se aparecía a su lado cogiendo diferentes formas, destruía la pared invisible que, ante los agravios de la vida en soledad, Inuyasha había construido a su alrededor -esa que, cuando estaba sólo en una habitación, con el silbido del silencio mordisqueando la punta de sus orejas, lo embargaba en una fría sensación de vacío- y aquello era, a los ojos del mitad-bestia, atentar contra su modo de vida.

De repente, Inuyasha miró a la gente a su alrededor. A esa patética turba de gente que se bamboleaba de un lado al otro en el café, ordenando o sirviendo té para acompañar el sobremesa. Ávidos indoctos que con alegría ignoraban la existencia del sufrir; incapaces de ver más allá de lo que sus congéneres les permitían. Varados en su vida como estaca clavada en tierra, moviéndose entre mugidos al son del resto. El mitad-bestia se vio respirando el aire que ellos respiraban, comiendo lo que ellos cocinaban y caminando por los senderos que ellos construían, y una sensación repugnante, parecida a las nauseas, se volcó sobre su estomago.

- Eres un hipócrita.- La voz del señor Sesshomaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Dedicaste más de la mitad de tu vida a protegerlos, y sin embargo, no toleras ni que un ser humano se te acerque. - Le dijo, recordando aquel ceño fruncido y aquel labio enarcado que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que las meseras se acercaban a la mesa; no solo esa mañana, sino también la noche anterior.

arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou

**Esta disputa, probablemente continuara.**  
dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa

**En ella está en juego lo que al final será más preciado.**  
gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono

**Me convertiría, entonces, en un rebelde.**  
tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo

**E ignoraría las cosas; incluso la gentil sonrisa de un extraño.**

- Sí, por supuesto que lo soy. - Afirmó, sin ánimos suficientes para negar la verdad. Una risa escapó de entre sus labios. - De cualquier forma, es un sentimiento compartido. Mientras yo los ignore a ellos, ellos me ignoraran a mí. No creo que salga nada bueno de romper ese acuerdo. - Dijo, recordando esas absurdas escenas que siempre aparecían en los cuentos de horror de Gidaku, en las que el Youkai que atormentaba la aldea era perseguido por los campesinos con tridentes y antorchas.

Sesshomaru rió y enarcó las cejas, como si estuviese escuchando la más absurda de las excusas. Después levantó la vista, observando las orejas de animal en la punta de la cabeza de Inuyasha, y se dio cuenta de que no eran algo que pudiese ocultarse solo con polvos y sombras, como las marcas en su rostro. Para quien no supiese lo que significaban -y también para los que sí- debían ser algo aterrador. Era una excusa, después de todo, pero era una excusa muy buena.

Se marcó la hora pico, y el bullicio nuevamente se había formado en las calles de la ciudadela, fuera del establecimiento. El fuerte bramido de las calderas al impulsar el motor, y el chillido de los rieles al impactar contra las ruedas de la cabina, advirtieron la llegada de otro tren a la estación de Okamachi. Al escuchar el llamado Inuyasha soltó un largo suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza, nuevamente, contra el blanco mantel que cubría la mesa. El estupor ya comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, y sus ojos, marcados por el color purpureo del cansancio, amenazaban con cerrarse. Tal vez era ante el miedo de haber visto la muerte tan cerca, y sin embargo, haberla evitado. Tal vez solo era el agua del río Yodo, que aún entonces, hacía que su ropa se sintiese más pesada y pegajosa. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, se sentía agotado, como si no tuviese las fuerzas para alcanzar el tren que, desde hace tan solo minutos, lo esperaba en la estación.

Vio como Sesshomaru, después de tanto tiempo pasado entre el silencio y unas pocas palabras secas, se levantaba de su asiento, dispuesto a irse. El bullicio que se hacía entre la multitud al abandonar los vagones asaltó sus oídos, y aunque tuvo la intención de abandonar la mesa y perderse entre la multitud sin mediar palabra, por un momento solo se quedó allí, observando esos ávidos ojos dorados que le devolvían la mirada desde arriba. Tembló, y al levantarse de su lugar dejó escapar un seco "Adiós"antes de abrirse paso entre la gente y llegar a la plataforma, para tomar un tren que lo llevase a su no tan acogedora casa en Maidemmura.


End file.
